


If at first you don’t succeed

by SharinaMay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rumbelle Showdown, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharinaMay/pseuds/SharinaMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplating on what to do next, she saw the black Cadillac pulling around the corner. Before she could change her mind she waved quickly to get the driver’s attention. The car rolled up beside her.<br/>“Everything alright, Miss French?”<br/>“Can you do me a favor? I missed the bus and I need to go to Tiana’s Palace.” Not even waiting for the pawnbroker’s answer she got into the passenger seat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If at first you don’t succeed

**Author's Note:**

> Showdown prompt: Her secretary, Missed the bus, Failed proposal

It took a lot to make Belle French, Storybrooke’s only librarian, curse like a sailor. But she found the exercise appropriate as she watched the bus drive away. For the first time, she wished she took driving lessons as a teenager, but in Storybrooke, places were usually in a walking distance. Of course she would miss the damn bus the only time that it mattered, and it was too far to walk.

Contemplating on what to do next, she saw the black Cadillac pulling around the corner. Before she could change her mind she waved quickly to get the driver’s attention.

The car rolled up beside her.

“Everything alright, Miss French?”

“Can you do me a favor? I missed the bus and I need to go to _Tiana’s Palace_.” Not even waiting for the pawnbroker’s answer she got into the passenger seat.

“I don’t do favors dear.” His reminder was gentle, but at least he hadn’t declined.

“Alright, I owe you then. But _please_ , can you get me there?”

He considered her intently, before he released a deep-drawn sigh. Belle was sure she heard him mutter something along the lines of “should have stayed at the bloody shop.”

The drive took fifteen minutes, spent in silence. When they arrived at the restaurant Belle thanked him quickly before jumping out of her seat and hurrying inside the building.

She spotted Robin sitting alone at his table. She was about to go to him but changed her mind. Maybe he would overreact or he didn’t want to see her at all. She hadn’t thought this through.

When the dark haired man at the front desk asked for her reservation Belle faced the next problem. She hadn’t considered staying at the restaurant, she only wanted to have a word with Robin.

“Sorry Miss, but we’re booked out.”

“Check again.”

Belle turned around surprised to find Gold behind her. His presence scared the waiter into furiously browsing the computer.

“I think we could slide you in.”

“I need that table.” Belle pointed to the one near Robin’s that was hidden behind a pillar.

“Miss, that’s not possible.” He was growing more nervous and she was getting desperate.

“Do you want him to raise your rent?”

Thankfully, Gold didn’t make any sound of protest, and she went on with her charade. That worked like magic and they were seated at the table quickly. She thanked God that she had chosen to wear her brown floral dress. It didn’t over-trump Gold’s suit, but at least it was appropriate for Tiana’s.

Robin was so absorbed with the wine card, that he hadn’t noticed her arrival.

“You’re full of surprises tonight Miss French. May I ask the reason for such drastic measures?”

Belle pondered what she was allowed to tell him. But she had dragged him here and practically bullied him into helping her; he deserved an explanation.

“Robin’s going to propose.”

He had told her the day before that he wanted to marry Regina. Belle had been less understanding than he had hoped.

“I never noticed you had such strong feelings towards him.” Gold seemed genuinely surprised.

“He’s one of my best friends.” His raised eyebrows and pointed look made her pause. After a moment she realized what he was trying to imply.

“Gods, no! I’m not in love with him. I’m here to say I was wrong and that he should do what his heart tells him to. Even if that’s marrying Regina Mills.” She kept her voice down, carefully trying not to attract any more attention.

Their waiter, and Regina, arrived simultaneously. Dressed in a deep blue, form-fitting dress, Regina was a stunning picture. All their personal differences aside Belle always liked Regina’s style.

Dividing her attention between the menu she was given and the couple near them Belle paid no real notice to the waiter when she ordered iced tea and a salad. Gold studied the card carefully not seeming to mind his strange dinner partner.

But since Robin wasn’t going to propose right away, Belle observed her surroundings. She had to admit her friend didn’t do things halfway. The location he picked was marvelous: high ceiling, rich decor, and soft music. This was a place made of dreams.

“Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Gold.” She assumed he would joke about her debt to him but he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“I hope I didn’t ruin any plans you had with Bae?” She knew that he loved his son more than words could say.

“Actually Bae has a date tonight. With Emma Nolan.”

Belle smiled at that, the crush Bae had on Emma was apparent. “Good for him.”

“Yeah.” Gold’s tone said otherwise, he wasn’t all that enthusiastic.

She kept glancing at Robin while Gold entertained her with stories about Bae’s and Emma’s shenanigans, and somehow she caught Robin’s attention, he was eyeing her suspiciously. She gave him a nod, but he turned back quickly to answer a question Regina had asked.

“That was rude.” Gold stated in obvious distaste.

“He’s probably still upset with me. I may have been too mean about the whole thing.”

“I doubt you have a mean bone in your body.”

The waiter arrived with their food right then. She was surprised when she got a bowl of shrimp and chicken gumbo, served over rice.

“I ordered it. Salad isn’t a meal. I couldn’t eat a steak and let you nibble carrots like a rabbit now, couldn’t I?” Gold replied nonchalantly.

He started telling her about a dog Bae found once when suddenly Robin was crouching down on her left side, looking rather irritated.

“What are you doing here?” Apparently Regina had headed off to the bathroom.

“Supporting you. I’m sorry about yesterday. You’re sure she’s the one, so I wish you two the best.”

Robin’s features softened, much to her relief. He took her left hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”

Smiling, she nodded, feeling better already.

“She dragged you here?” Robin asked Gold somehow apologetically.

“I’m just here for the tiramisu.” Gold replied dryly. “You should go back before Regina notices us. She won’t like that, trust me.”

Robin followed his advice.

They ate their food talking about books and antiques. Gold shared some tales about Storybrooke’s residents before she moved to town.

“I think it’s time.” Gold nodded in the couple’s direction and Belle looked up from her dessert.

Based on his enamored look Robin was telling Regina how much she meant to him. Belle saw him reaching for his breast pocket and she held her breath in anticipation.

But suddenly there was load alarm and the sprinklers went off. Belle jumped off her seat but she couldn’t avoid being soaked through. She heard Gold’s cursing while they made their way out.

The evening was over. While Gold and Robin talked with the waiter, Belle managed to uphold a conversation with Regina. The mayor was visibly upset, clearly she knew exactly what had been interrupted. Belle felt for her.

Gold was kind enough and offered to drive her home.

“Poor Robin. He just can’t catch a break.” Belle said holding her hands in front of the ventilation.

“What do you mean?” Gold looked at her for a second.

“That was his third try. First time he decorated her office with tons of roses. Her secretary removed them because she didn’t know and she feared she would get fired. So when they came in the whole surprise was gone. Second time he wanted Roland to give Regina the ring, but the poor boy tripped and lost it in the rose bushes. He spent the whole evening trying to find it with Henry instead.”

She had kept her opinion long enough for Robin to share his tale.

Gold stopped in front of the library. Belle wasn’t ready to call it a night yet. Maybe that was the only chance she would ever get to spend so much time with him.

“Let’s have a drink at Granny’s. My treat.”

Gold seemed less thrilled about the idea, but agreed to meet her at the diner in twenty minutes. They even managed to arrive together. Apparently Bae and Emma had decided to go there as well. Gold chose a booth across his sons so he could watch him secretly.

“We seem to have a habit on spying on the people we care about today.” Belle joked after they got their drinks.

And when Emma decided to go to the restroom Belle found herself having a déjà vu when Bae demanded an explanation for his father’s presence. She interfered quickly before it could get worse. “I invited him. He helped me out today so I thought I treat you dad with drinks.”

That seemed to put the teenager at ease and he went back to his booth.

“And apparently those people don’t like to be watched while eating in public places.”

Belle almost spit out her long island at his sarcastic remark. Her day had been certainly interesting.


End file.
